


something different

by starkly



Series: you've been thunderstruck [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Tony has no idea why he’s here. Yes, he’s a highly sought after fashion designer who does his own shows and photography, but he’s known for his high fashion and avant-garde stylings. He’s not some...Sports Illustrated photographer. Yet here he is, setting up his camera and waiting for Europe’s most popular fitness instructor and social media personality to show up.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: you've been thunderstruck [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2020 and [posted here](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/636829693614718976) on my tumblr writing blog. This fic was proofread before being uploaded here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Prompts taken from the AU-gust 2020 challenge list on Twitter. Day Twenty-Eight: Fashion & Models AU.

Tony has no idea why he’s here. Yes, he’s a highly sought after fashion designer who does his own shows and photography, but he’s known for his high fashion and avant-garde stylings. He’s not some...Sports Illustrated photographer. Yet here he is, setting up his camera and waiting for Europe’s most popular fitness instructor and social media personality to show up.

“He asked for you specifically,” Pepper tells him when he makes his curiosity known. “You keep telling me you want to try something different.”

“Yeah, but when I say stuff like that I mean a shoot in zero G or something, not...workout photos,” Tony replies.

“It’s a GQ shoot, it’s not just going on some random fitness blog. You’ll survive one day.”

Tony grumbles to himself about getting a new assistant while he finishes setting up, and a few minutes later the man himself, Thor Odinson, enters the gym where they’re holding the shoot.

The man is...well, he’s immaculate. His long hair is neatly tied back, and he’s only wearing a tank top and shorts with running shoes but somehow looks like the most interesting person in the room. Maybe it’s the charming smile on his face, or the fact that even from across the room his biceps look like they’re the same size as Tony’s head.

While Thor’s agent speaks with Pepper, Thor makes his way across the gym to where Tony is with his equipment, smiling and offering his hand upon reaching him.

“Mr. Stark, it’s great to finally meet you,” Thor says as Tony shakes his hand. “I’m a huge fan of your work.”

“You--what?” Tony says, partially distracted by Thor’s accent (it’s a little English, a little Scandinavian of some sort) and by the fact that Thor apparently is a fan of his? “I mean, yeah, it’s great to meet you too. And call me Tony, please.”

Thankfully Thor just seems to find him amusing, because he laughs and claps Tony on the shoulder. “Tony then. I leave myself in your highly capable hands.”

Tony swallows past the lump in his throat, hating that he’s gotten himself so tongue-tied just because some himbo smiled at him. Thankfully Pepper comes over a moment later and suggests they not waste any time getting started.

It’s a fitness-themed photoshoot, so Tony gets to play around with some action shots, which he won’t admit to Pepper isn’t something in his usual wheelhouse so it may in fact be considered “something different.” He also somehow gets Thor to take his shirt off and someone sprays him with a water bottle like they’re misting a fern, so now he’s got a wet, muscled fitness guru flexing on camera for him.

After getting a plethora of shots of Thor lifting weights, boxing, doing push-ups and sit-ups, literally climbing up a rope like they’re in high school gym class, and generally just standing around looking fit and attractive, they finally call it a day. Thor’s agent talks to Pepper again and Tony hands Thor a towel to wipe up any sweat or excess spray bottle water.

“Think you got any good shots?” Thor asks, wiping the towel over his face and then around the back of his neck.

Tony nearly snorts at the question. Thor doesn’t seem like he could take a bad photo if he tried. “Oh, yeah, no problem. We’ll have everything ready for you to review soon.”

“Great,” Thor says, slinging the towel over his shoulder and grinning at Tony. “Can’t wait to see the finished product.”

“Trust me, when you see these shots there won’t even be anything to touch up.”

“Oh, I make sure people never photoshop my pics,” Thor replies. “It’s part of my whole thing.”

“So you just naturally look that hot even in photos, huh,” Tony says without thinking, then blanches. And he’d done so well not commenting on Thor inappropriately the whole time they were working.

Thankfully Thor just laughs, not looking offended at all. “It’s a gift,” he jokes.

Thor’s agent calls to him that they need to get going, and Thor says he’ll be right there, then turns back to look at Tony.

“Here, my number,” he says, pulling his phone out of his bag, and Tony just stares at him. Thor glances up and snorts not unattractively. “To talk about the photos.”

“Right. Yeah.” Tony finds his own phone and they swap numbers before Thor gets ushered away by his agent, sadly putting a shirt back on in the process. He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Pepper clears her throat behind him and makes him jump.

“Alright, loverboy, we’ve still got work to do,” she says, patting him on shoulder.

When the GQ issue with Thor gracing the cover is published, Tony receives several free copies. He stares at his own work on the cover, a particularly nice photo of Thor with his tank top hitched up, showing off his perfect abs. Then he flips to the cover story in the middle of the magazine, where the interview Thor did is interspersed with more of Tony’s photos. It’s not his most creative work, but the subject matter greatly improves upon the lack of originality.

He skims over the article, curious, then opens his phone and shoots Thor a text.

‘Your favorite movie is Home Alone? Come on.’

It only takes a few minutes to get a reply text back.

‘Yeah? Whats yours? Pulp fiction?’

Tony grins and texts back, ‘Alien, actually.’

‘Cute.’

Before Tony can reply, he gets another text from Thor.

‘Never saw that.’

‘WHAT? Oh you’ve gotta.’

‘You going to make me?’

Tony doesn’t even hesitate before he writes back, ‘Oh yeah. You free this Friday?’

‘This a date?’

Tony stares at the text from Thor, not quite registering it for a few moments. Was it a date? Should it be a date? Is that inappropriate? They’re technically not working together anymore. The photoshoot was ages ago.

‘Do you want it to be?’ he finally types back.

‘Your place or mine?’ Thor responds, adding a winky face emoji at the end.

Slightly in shock, Tony confirms when Thor can come over to his place and gives him his address, feeling a little bit like he’s doing something absolutely ridiculous. Then he sets aside his phone and picks the magazine back up, looking down at a picture of Thor lifting weights without his shirt on.

Okay, maybe it’s not that ridiculous. Maybe it’s a very good idea indeed.


End file.
